


Theatric

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous Asked: I’m the Muriel anon and want to say sorry if my request made you uncomfortable at all. It wasn’t my intention 😣 maybe just Muriel and his S/O general fluff, the hobbies they do together and stuff like that. Again I’m super sorry for my previous ask. I really appreciate you responding
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Theatric

Despite his big gruff size Muriel was loved by all animals. Small or big, shunned and adored, they all came to him, sensing the gentleness of his nature, the warmth of his kindness. It was what had drawn you to him, for one so adored by animals couldn’t possibly be dangerous.

“Flower crowns and honeyed water, lush green seat surrounded by all, I have found myself an elven prince,” you smiled, leaning over to Muriel as you put the crown on top of his head.

“I’m not lithe enough to be one,” Muriel gruffed, his lips pouting a little as he looked down into his lap. A rabbit laid there, snuggling up contently without any intent of making room.

Scoffing you gave the male a pat on the head, your fingers tangling up his hair even further than it already was. “And how would you know? Have you ever met one?” you challenged back and the male threw a look at you.

“Neither you,” came his quip, but he smiled all the same as you just rolled your eyes.

“I surely have and he stands before me, distracting me from the great outdoors with his mighty appearance,” you teased back, this time earning an even wider blush as you cupped his face, preventing Muriel from looking away.

“And here I stand, mortal as I’m, asking the elven prince if he will share his secrets with me,” you spoke, eyes glowering down into his as the rabbit in his lap jumped away from you who was closing in.

“Theatric,” was all Muriel said as he let you have your fun.


End file.
